(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a viola/violin shoulder rest, and more particularly, to one comprising a first pad having its sound reflection area made in a configuration of a through hole, or is placed with a natural sponge block or a natural sponge block with a gold foil to help present optimal tone quality and color in the performance of playing a solo, chamber music or concerto.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Shoulder rests for viola/violin generally available in the market are each usually provided with an arc shoulder pad (A) for placing on the shoulder of the player as illustrated in FIG. 10 of the accompany drawings. Two adjusting members (A1) are respectively disposed to both ends of the shoulder pad (A). Though both adjusting members (A1) allow angular adjustment, the response of sound quality during playing of the violin is poor because the shoulder pad (A) is made of hard material, heavier, and provides poor resilience, and its angle is limited when placed upon the shoulder of the player. Furthermore, whereas the soundboard of the violin has both ends fixed to the adjustment members (A1), the soundboard is subject to comparatively greater pressure to result in muffled and weak resonance and prevent resonance from being felt. The shoulder rest tends to be biased in angular adjustment while the sound quality is compromised due to that the coating of the soundboard can easily fall off as a result of frequent friction between the shoulder pad (A) and the viola/violin.
In a common airbag shoulder rest (C) as illustrated in FIG. 11, two resilient bands (C1) are provided to the shoulder rest (C) to fasten the soundboard (B) of the viola/violin. The shoulder rest (C) though yields better resilience also affects the sound quality of the performance due to excessively larger contact area between the shoulder rest (C) and the soundboard (B).